


When The Cat’s Away

by Reeny_Chan



Series: One Last Road Trip - a She-Ra and the Princesses of Power Series [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeny_Chan/pseuds/Reeny_Chan
Summary: An interlude. With their friends away or otherwise occupied, Swift Wind and Melog find themselves without much to do. So, to pass the time and to make good on a promise, Swift Wind brings Melog to visit the unusual, inimitable Madame Razz...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: One Last Road Trip - a She-Ra and the Princesses of Power Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029408
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	When The Cat’s Away

“Melog! Melog! I have a wonderful surprise for you!”

Swift Wind pranced through the village square. “Melog, where are you? Melog?”

Three children who had been playing together next to the statue of Queen Angella ran up to him. “Hi Swift Wind! Come play with us!”

“Aww, hey kids!” Swift Wind said. “Maybe a little later-“ The kids groaned in disappointment. “-‘cos I have something important I need to do first. Any of you guys seen Melog around?”

“Melog’s been hiding,” the boy said. “They’re kinda sad today.”

“Ms. Catra’s been gone a while,” the younger girl said. “Melog said they miss her.”

“Melog doesn’t talk!” the older girl said.

“They do to me!”

“Okay, okay, hey,” Swift Wind said, putting a wing in between them. “Do you know where they are?”

The younger girl turned to him. “Yeah, but…” She leaned in close, hands at either side of her mouth. “...you gotta promise not to tell anyone! It’s in a super-secret hiding place!”

“Cross my heart!” Swift Wind said, using his other wing to mimic the gesture across his chest.

“This way!” The children led Swift Wind out of the square, through the village streets, and toward one of the surrounding farms. A man in overalls was tilling the soil in a small patch, and was surprised by the children cutting past him and through the soil, leaving footprints and ruining his work. He started to shout at them, but then turned back toward Swift Wind at the sound of his galloping. 

“No, stop! No no no no!” he shouted, putting himself directly in Swift Wind’s path and spreading his arms. Swift Wind dug his hooves into the ground, sliding to a stop. He glanced past the farmer, seeing the tilled soil with the three sets of footprints mashing the dirt down.

“Oh, wow,” Swift Wind said. “Kids, huh?” The farmer’s scowl indicated his distinct lack of amusement. “Okay, yeah, I’ll just, um…” He unfurled his wings and leapt into the air, soaring after the children, leaving the farmer to shout something unintelligible at him. “Sorry!”

The children led him out of the field and into a barn, but instead of going inside, they ran around it toward the back. Once he was finally clear of any fields that looked important, Swift Wind landed and followed them at a canter. Finally, behind the barn, the children stopped at a small shed. Swift Wind could tell it was raised a foot or so off the ground, and in that tiny space laid Melog. At first it looked like they were sleeping, but then their ears twitched and they turned their head toward them, their light-blue eyes wide open. They let out a big yawn. The children knelt down and started stroking their fur, giving their various greetings.

“Hey Melog!” Swift Wind said. “How - how ya doing there, buddy?”

Melog sighed and put their head back down onto their paws. They let out a muttered meowl. \Mother is sad./

“See!” The younger girl said. “They’re sad!”

“Aww,” Swift Wind said, kneeling on his forelegs. He nuzzled Melog with his snout. “Is she okay?”

\She is not alone. That is enough./

“Oh,” Swift Wind said. “Well...um...you’re not alone either!” He nudged Melog’s shoulder. “C’mon, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Melog sighed. \I do not like surprises./

“It’s a good surprise, though! It might help you feel better...and if it helps you feel better, it might help Catra feel better too!”

Melog turned to him again. \You are bored./

“What? No, I - Okay, fine, I’m bored. But what better way to be not bored than to spend time with friends?”

Melog stared at him for a moment. They groaned, but then finally slid out of the crawlspace and stood. \Very well. Let us see this surprise./

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ohhh...Swift Wind and Melog, Quadrupeds of Destiny, roaming the woods, seeking adventure and fellowship!”

Swift Wind pranced as he sang, leaping into the air a few times and striking his best majestic pose against the high mid-morning sun whenever it broke through the trees.

Following him somewhat close behind, Melog was far less enthusiastic. 

Swift Wind glanced down at them. “It is _so_ great to see you out and about!”

\It is sad the children could not come,/ Melog meowed. \They are pleasant./

“Well, humans really aren’t too happy with their colts wandering around these woods. Besides, once we get there you’ll see it was worth it!”

\I can feel Mother. She is less sad now./

“Of course she is!” Swift Wind said. “She and Adora, together! Experiencing new things, together! Making new memories, together!” He paused for a moment. “Cleaning up a lot of leftover Horde garbage! To...um, together!”

 _\Cleansing the souls,/_ Melog replied. _\The dark-haired woman said it to them./_

“Yup! And the only thing that would make that better would be if they’d brought their favorite friends with them!”

Melog paused. _\Glimmer and Bow were too busy, though./_

Swift Wind sputtered. “I meant us!”

_\Did you not tell them they should go by themselves?/_

“I - well...yes, but still! It would be more fun with us there!”

\I have no doubt./

“Is that sarcasm?” Swift Wind trotted up to them and nudged their side with his snout. “Why, Catra must be rubbing off on you far worse than I thought!”

\If only you could see what happens in her mind,/ Melog said, \you would be amazed./

“Speaking of amazement, just WAIT until you meet my friend!”

\You have made that clear,/ Melog said. \Every few minutes./

“Well - well, I know, but you’ll see why I’m so excited when we get there!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Swift Wind, dear!”

Melog hung back, just inside the tree line, as Swift Wind bound through into the clearing. A small ramshackle hut sat at the far end, and Melog could see an old creature standing by it, gnarled hands wrapped around a long stick that she was stirring in some kind of tall-walled bucket. She continued the stirring even as Swift Wind pranced up to her and lowered his head. She finally released the long stick, placing a hand on Swift Wind’s face...as the stick continued stirring whatever was in the bucket.

“Hi Madame Razz! What are you up to?”

“Oh, churning butter. I need some for the pie I’m going to make with Mara later.”

 _Mara?_ Melog thought. They’d picked up that name from somewhere in Mother’s mind. Someone very special...but someone who made them a bit sad as well.

“And who is that come with you?”

Melog pricked their ears up and arched their back slightly. They turned invisible and watched the old woman closely.

“Oh, no need to hide from me, Catra dear! Come, sit and meet!”

Melog wasn’t certain which was more surprising: that the old woman somehow knew they were there, or that she seemed to think they were Mother. After a moment’s hesitation, Melog stepped out through a bramble and made themselves visible again.

“Ohohoho! Why so shy? Come, I have fish for you today!”

Melog let out a long, drawn out _meow_ and glanced at Swift Wind. The pegacorn nodded eagerly at them. Melog supposed that if Swift Wind trusted her, it would probably be all right. Plus, after the long walk through the woods, some fish sounded excellent. They made their way, still a bit trepidatiously, toward the old woman. They didn’t sense any sort of malice from her, but something about her definitely seemed...off. The fact that she had called them by Mother’s name was quite confusing.

“Yes, come! I make you poached salmon. Always your favorite!”

Melog finally made their way up to her. Something about this woman...they really, really liked her all of a sudden. But there was still something that kept them on edge.

Razz put a hand to Melog’s face. It felt warm and gentle to them, and there was a strength there that didn’t at all match the woman’s withered appearance. They closed their eyes and purred, their nervousness all but forgotten. Razz’s hand slid back, stroking the wispy halo of a mane from behind Melog’s head. “You’re growing your hair out again, Catra dear. So lovely.”

\Why does she call me ”Catra”?/ Melog asked Swift Wind.

“Because you _are_ Catra, dear,” Razz said. She chuckled. “You do not think I forget my dearest friends, do you?”

“She...um…” Swift Wind started, hesitantly. “She’s a bit...unusual. Adora explained it to me. Time kind of works... _differently_ for her.”

Melog hadn’t really heard what Swift Wind said. They were still shocked by the fact that, apparently, this human had understood their speech. Mother was the only human she’d met who could understand them. \You...know what I say?/

“Why of course I can!” Razz said. “I’m not so old just yet! Now come inside! Poached salmon for you and baked apples for Swift Wind! A watched butter never churns!” The hut’s door opened, Melog not having seen Razz use her hand to open it, and she stepped inside. Melog hesitated for a moment, and then started to follow.

“Yeah, don’t mind me,” Swift Wind said. “I’ll just - you know - wait out here.” Melog glanced back at him, but Swift Wind just shook his head. “It’s fine, go. Trust me.”

As Melog entered the hut, their senses were overwhelmed. Not in a bad way, just - there was so much in such a small space. A small space that seemed larger than they thought was possible, given how tiny the hut seemed from the outside.

The sounds of bubbling seemed to come from everywhere. Bubbling, and the scuttling of tiny legs. And the smell… They just couldn’t place it. It seemed so familiar to them, reminding them of their home planet Krytis. Before the First Ones and then the Horde had laid it to waste and left it with nothing but the smell of loss and loneliness.

No, this was the smell of total contentment. They hadn’t smelled that in a long time. Not even when together with Mother.

“Ah, good, I knew I had fresh salmon.” Melog watched as Razz plucked a whole fish that had been hanging by its tail near the fireplace. Dry and stiff, it hardly looked fresh to them. They continued watching as she tossed it into a pan, poured in water from a strangely-shaped jug, added a handful of leaves that she’d plucked from the wall, and placed the pan onto a grate over the fire. “Will be ready in no time!”

Melog was not a fan of cooked fish. They preferred to catch and eat them live, but Mother always offered them a helping from her own plate when one was available at the humans’ mealtime. The scent of it stewing on the fire was certainly appetizing, though.

“Come now, outside with you!” Razz said. Melog was surprised for a moment. Had they done something to offend her? “Let’s not leave Swift Wind lonely! And watching a treat cook is never good for the belly!”

Melog hesitated, but chose to just do as instructed. They sauntered out the front door, only realizing once outside that Razz had been following with a large bowl tucked under her arm. She held up the bowl to Swift Wind, before setting it on the ground in front of him. “Baked apples for you dearie! Oh, and the salmon is ready!” She rushed back into the hut on spindly legs that didn’t appear capable of such a rapid, graceful movement.

“So, what do you think?” Swift Wind said around the mouthful of baked apples upon which he was munching.

\She...she is…/ Melog couldn’t find the right word, nor even the right feeling to inject into their stream of thought.

“Yeah, she really is,” Swift Wind said. “Isn’t she just _great_?”

Razz emerged a moment later, holding a large plate upon which laid a large fish. It didn’t look like the fish she had placed into the fire. Its scales were shiny, its eyes clear and… The fish twitched on the plate. It was _alive_.

\H-how…?/ They turned to Swift Wind, who appeared to be too busy munching on his apples to notice.

“Here you are, Catra dear,” Razz said, laying the plate on the ground in front of Melog. The scent of the fish, how it looked… They bit into it. It was _perfect_.

\Th...thank you!/ Melog grumbled around the fish in their mouth.

“You’re quite welcome, dear,” Razz said. “Always a pleasure when friends come to visit. Perhaps Adora and Catra return soon too, after their work is done.”

Melog paused. They glanced at Swift Wind, who had likewise stopped. Then Swift Wind raised his eyebrows, his form of a shrug, and continued enjoying his treat.

Melog swallowed their mouthful and said, \Mother will be looking forward to this./

“Ohoho, yes,” Razz said. She knelt down next to Melog and stroked her hand gently down their back. Melog closed their eyes. So, so comforting. “Shy, that one. And sad, too. Many parts inside her broken. But all can be fixed. Mara and Finn, both love her very much. And you too. Much, much healing from love.”

Mara...and now “Finn”. People from the past? Or the future? The name “Finn”, especially. They didn’t know what it was, who it was, but something radiated from Razz that made it feel like a source of incredible joy...and a little bit of sadness, too. But... _good_ sadness? The more they were around Razz, the more things seemed to mix together in strange ways.

“Oh, don’t stress yourself dearie,” Razz said, scratching behind Melog’s ear one last time before standing and heading back toward the butter churn. “All things in their time.”

“Yeah, exactly,” Swift Wind said. He yawned and lowered himself to the ground. “All things in their time.” He closed his eyes, and was immediately dozing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What had started as a lunch visit turned into a day-long trip. Evening had come and gone, and the sun had set. And yet, the clearing was not dark nor foreboding in any way. Tiny pinpricks of light floated around, giving the clearing a sense of being in the middle of a field of stars that were always moving. It reminded them of home, from before it had been ravaged by war.

All these hours, Razz had sat with them, chatting, telling them stories, and listening to theirs. Melog, for the first time, had been to tell the full story of their time on Krytis, from their childhood when the First Ones ruled the planet to the Horde invasion, and their harrowing escape and survival, up until Mother and her friends finally found them. They were finally able to tell this story not only in images but in words, and Swift Wind and Razz took it all in with rapt attention.

What had resulted was a mass of embraces, nuzzles, and stroking of their fur. Swift Wind had been right - this was a wonderful trip.

After finishing her latest story of Mara, which Swift Wind told Melog may have actually been a story about Adora, Razz stood. “Ohoho, I see the hour grows late. Thank you for coming to spend time with an old woman, but I must be to bed. Please, stay the night and-“

Swift Wind suddenly gasped, grabbing both their attention. He stood and turned skyward. His horn started glowing orange.

\What is wrong?/ Melog said.

“It’s...I’m not sure. Something is happening. I feel it. Kind of...kind of like when Adora was away in space and learned how to be She-Ra again. But kind of...not?”

The feelings Melog detected from their friend were not comforting. They then glanced at Razz, who had likewise stopped and was staring up into the sky. “Oh, dear,” she said, her ever-present smile no longer there. “It has begun already.”

Melog did not understand what was happening, but the feelings from Swift Wind and Razz were enough to make their mane and their eyes turn red. They turned to the sky, toward whatever the focus of their fear was, and growled.

_Mother, there is danger._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere…

//ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL ACTIVATION T-MINUS 10 SECONDS//

//ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL ACTIVATION T-MINUS 9 SECONDS//

//ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL ACTIVATION T-MINUS 7 SECONDS//

//ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL ACTIVATION T-MINUS 7 SECONDS//

//ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL ACTIVATION T-MINUS 7 SECONDS//

//ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL ACTIVATION T-MINUS 0 SECONDS//

//ACTIVATION//

A hiss echoed through a giant chamber. Clouds of mist sprayed from a long white tube. A pop, another pop. Two metallic rings clanged against a smooth, gleaming floor.

The hissing sound decreased in intensity over the following seconds. Then there was a loud humming, and a cracking sound. After one large _crack_ a lid opened, releasing more white mist into the air. Tiny shards of ice slid from the seams of the lid onto the floor.

The chamber went silent, only the distant hums of some machinery giving life to the cold, sterile room. Then, a sound of breathing could be just heard over the hum.

//VITALITY READINGS APPROACHING NOMINAL. RESPIRATORY RATE 7 CYCLES PER MINUTE. CARDIAC AND ENDOCRINE REACHING CONSCIOUSNESS LEVELS.//

“Uhhhhhh…” A groan filled the room.

//ENCEPHALOGRAPHIC READINGS CONSISTENT WITH CONSCIOUSNESS//

“W-Wh…”

A long pause.

“Wh...wha?”

//CONSCIOUSNESS VERIFIED//

//REANIMATION PROCESS COMPLETED SUCCESSFULLY//

//CONTINGENCY BETA PROGRAM STAGE 1 COMPLETE//

//SUBJECT ADAM ACTIVATED SUCCESSFULLY//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow, that’s weird.” Entrapta tapped the holographic display hovering over Darla’s control panel. She checked inside the opening next to it.

“Is something wrong?” Hordak, who was on his back working underneath the panel, slid out, his raised eyebrow making one of his glowing red eyes appear larger than the other.

Entrapta flipped up her face shield. “I don’t...think so, it’s just - I got a weird message on Darla’s mission computer. I can’t even tell where it came from.”

“What does it say?” Hordak remained lying on the floor, but tilted his head quizzically.

“It says, ‘Subject Adam activated successfully’.” She picked up one of the tiny sandwiches from a plate next to the display and ate it in one mouthful. “Whatever that means.” 

“‘Subject Adam’?” Hordak asked. “It does not sound familiar. Perhaps it is background noise picked up by the subspace receiver.”

“Yeah, could be,” Entrapta said. “I guess that means we finally got that thing working again!” She looked again at the message on the screen. “‘Subject Adam’…” she muttered. Then, with a shrug, she said, “oh well,” and deleted the message from the display. “You’re right, it’s probably just a glitch.”

~~TO BE CONTINUED~~


End file.
